Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Grenade Mods
! ' Have an idea for a New Legendary Grenade Mod? Click here to add it. |info-c = #000000 |info-fc = FFFFFF }} }} Looking for other New Legendary Weapon Ideas? Click on the quotes below to fast travel to that weapon's subpage. =Grenade Mods= Molotov ''Forward, comrades! Alright, here's something I think has never been covered- a Vladof legendary grenade mod. This would work in a similar way to a contact grenade, in that it activates on the the first thing it touches. Could be House, rock, bandit, whatever. Besides doing extreme fire damage with a large splash radius, it the flames would also stick around wherever they originally were for quite a while, making this extremely effective at blocking paths. Gunslinga 21:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga Comments / Suggestions Vortex ''You now what? I don't wanna dip my balls in it! The quote is a reference to the 1993 MTV show The State, which in some of the skits a guy names Louie goes around asking what people have and saying "I WANNA DIP MY BALLS IN IT" or also see here. This Atlas-made grenade mod acts like a standard MIRV at first, but the 4 smaller grenades go much farther away from each other and after a second or 2 start to swirl around like a tornado, making a vortex that sucks enemies into the center and then explodes. ParadiseNigh 21:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Pipe Bomb ''What is that mysterious ticking noise? Grenade mod - Pipe bomb - What is that mysterious ticking noise? This grenade mod has the highest damage and blast radius in the game. Referencing the parody of Harry Potter, Potter Puppet Pals. In one spoof the whole group starts singing along to mysterious ticking noise before Ron reveals it is a pipe bomb, blowing them all up. A Lonely Nomad 20:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions The Tesla Field Generator ''You're just a giant wireless lightbulb! This is a grenade mod that work a lot like the bouncing betty, but show no explosion, without sound or anything. whenever an ennemy step withing the range, he get shocked until he goes out or the timer runs out, in fact this grenade put a electric field for a few seconds (5 or 6 seconds) instead of exploding. This is a reference to the Tesla field from nicola tesla. This field is the electromagnetic lines that come from a magnet and once brought to a proper strenght it can activate simple electric apparatus like a lightbulb (you ought to have seen at least once in your life a giant wireless lightbulb standing upright on a non-metallic surface and still be lit). Valtiell 01:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Zero G ''An apple a day... A unique effect grenade mod, it causes the grenade to do ZERO damage, but makes up for it by have a large area of effect. If it does no damage, what is the AoE for? Well, instead of damaging enemies, it will instead causes a huge (the area of effect) gravitational anomaly which cancles out pandora's gravitational pull. The result: Normal Enemies caught in the Zero G blast range will become wieghtless and float in the air, unable to use their weapons or anything, while badass humanoid enemies can still shot at you, and bosses are un-affected. A bonus is that non-badass enemies will be extremly weak in the field, thus should only take a few shot to kill from even weak repeater pistols; also, when the field gives way and the enemies are eaffected by gravity again, both normal and badass will suffer fall damage from hitting the ground. The grenade only affects enemies that are in the blast radius at detenation, and not enemies that enter afterwards. Like the Mac Daddy, named after Newton, and his theory of gravity (or to be exact, the lack therof). The text is based off of the apple falling from the tree and hitting Newton, starting his lifes work. Ironic that an "apple" will completely negate his theory... Lone-Wanderer 20:18, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions The Saboteur ''Spy sappin' mah sentry! A unique variant on Shock grenades optimized for use against machines. Like a sticky grenade, it will attach to any enemy it impacts, inflicting shock damage over time. It also creates a very limited field of effect around its point of detonation. What really makes this mod unique, however (and which shows I didn't copy Valtiell's Tesla Field Generator) is that when used against mechanized enemies (Scorpios, Drones, Vehicles), it not only does vastly increased damage and has a longer duration, but incapacitates the opponent in question for the duration of its effect, rendering both movement and weapons systems completely inert. The title is a reference to Team Fortress 2, which featured an Electro Sapper which Spies could use to inflict similarly debilitating effects on the equipment of enemy engineers... including sentries of course! The red text is a direct quote from TF2 as well. Skeve613 15:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Holy Hand Grenade ''(One Two Five I mean THREE!!!'') I dont know how to add any new lines or names or anythign being new to borderlands wiki but i have an idea for a legendary greanade mod that follows with the Worms Armageddon thing. Please fix my post to be an actual post so it fits with the others here. The Holy Hand Grenade, Longbow. i wonder why no one thought of this before. It drops your grenade's down to you only having one, but it changes the look of the grenade to either the holy hand grenade exactly or to adding a tiny cross on the top of the grenade. When you throw it it does the normal longbow thing but only halfway because of the weight of the grenade, being all eight grenades in one, meaning when it explodes it covers most of the screen in the wake and has an extremly high damage ratio. Possible things to make it not so overpowerd would be to negate any soldier healing aspect and it can then kill your friends if your not careful or the longbow effect is even shorter, or doesnt exsist at all being such a heavy grenade. Also upon count down reaching zero it plays the Halleluja! from the halleluja chorus and then explodes being a reference to worms, and a double reference to Monty Python. Levitcustribe, xbox 360 unfortunatly, also i cant type as it seems Comments / Suggestions Boomer Puke ''Throwin' a bile bomb! This grenade mod doesn't actually cause damage, but instead it attracts enemies and enemy fire. For example, midgets and skags will run to the site of the bile bomb and attempt to find their target. Any enemies with weapons will fire at the spot of the bile bomb. If a bile bomb lands on an enemy, that enemy is "marked". All others will begin gunning for him (note: this would only work against enemies of the same level). It won't really have any affect on bosses seeing as they are much tougher than normal enemies. If you don't know the reference, get off your ass and play Left 4 Dead 2. Seriously. Comments / Suggestions Snuke ''Aim for the snizz! I don't know if it's completely appropriate, but I figured one South Park reference on here just wasn't enough. If you wanted to clean it up, you could call it a Tactical Fission Grenade Mod or something like that. Essentially the idea is a grenade mod that's a hybrid of The Roaster effect and the Redemption effect. Eats a big chunk (at low levels, probably all) of your grenade supply, simple thrown grenade, massive damage within large blast radius. Maybe make it an Orange rarity grenade mod. And maybe make the throw distance almost equal to the blast radius, so you have to throw it and run the other way.. WhackyGordon 21:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions 1700 Basher's Pinch ''Hang on...we could use a pinch! Reference to 2001's Oceans Eleven (not sure if the pinch was in the original 60's version). The Pinch is basically a emp bomb that wipes out every electronic device in vegas. In the game it would remove the shields of everyone (including the thrower and teammates) caught in its radius as well as disable vehicles and other electric devices (maybe negating shock attacks for some time as well). Another feature could be to unlock keypad doors that are in the blast radius. Eatingleg4peanut 13:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Boom! ''Boom goes the Dynamite! Reference to the "sports caster" Brian Collins viral youtube video. Grenade mod will have a blast factor of x6! User:kobeight 16:30, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Plasma Grenade ''A holy flare to light the Journey!'' An explosive, sticky Maliwan grenade that, when it detonates, the explosion is blue. Better then taking out shields then traditional explosive grenade mods Quote reference: Halo 3's Grunts. Spartan CT 10:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions